The Allies in the Deep
by ciocchiaru
Summary: When the Allied powers find them selfs stranded in the middle of nowhere amongst multiple islands and structures, how will the survive until the day of rescue comes? [Characters: China America France Canada England Russia ]


When a group vacation goes awry, the Allied Powers somehow find themselves stranded in the middle of the ocean, full of multiple island chains and much room for adventure.

| Stranded Deep AU | Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, (Though I very much wish I did..)

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The sound of a seagull was the first thing the Allied powers heard from awakening from their 'nap'. It took a moment to realise what happened and remember the reason on why they are all even on an island in the middle of the ocean.

It was all America's Idea, suggesting they should all go on a vacation to celebrate the ending of the last war as a way to get away from all the national issues. After permission from their bosses, they all ended up boarding the same plane. The plan was originally to arrive at the airport and go to the hotel from there, though unfortunately they never made it beyond around two hours apon being seated on the private plane before crashing. None can remember how, or why but that lead them all to the current event. Waking up on a small island, in the middle of nowhere.

"Ugh...Dude, I was sleeping..Wha-" America mumbled, looking around and paused in shock, realising they definetly weren't on the plane any longer, and than his ankle hurt like hell. He groaned, looking around spotting his aqquintances coming to. Russia was laying nearby the shore, England about ten or so feet away from him, against a rock. Though the thing that disturbed America the most, distracting him from his own pain to realize that the two nations clothing was tattered and bloodstained. "Oh, dude.." He looked around to observe the island a little better, though he saw nobody else. "Da…" America swiveled around, relieved to hear someone else besides himself. As he tried to get up, a shocking pain shot through his leg, causing him to fall down immediately. "Augh-!" He cursed to himself, pain seering through his leg.

"Amerika?." Russia slowly got up, ignoring the pain in his left arm and head. "Amerika, where…" He froze immediately, fear coursing through him. _His scarf! If he somehow ended up here, that means it.._ Relief flooded through his head as he spotted it on the ground, underneath the shelter of the palm trees. "Ah…" He took to more important matters, making his way over to America. "Amerika, can you get up.?" He realized that he was soaking wet, though America didn't seem to be. "Uh, dude as much as I hate to ask for your help can you like, let me lean on you or something?" The Russian hummed, helping up the American in a thoughtful moment of the hate for eachother aside. "Where the hell are we..?" America groaned, looking around once more. "No clue, though we should go get England, Da?" His eyes seemed to widen for a moment, staggering. "I forgot! Iggy-!" "Slow down." The Russian interrupted him, slowing him down as to not damage his foot any further. The two walked over to the unconscious Englishman, America slumped against the taller's shoulder, as the Russian leaned down with him to place the back of his hand on the British man's forehead. "England.." He poked him slightly, "England get up.."

Fearing the worst, quickly he felt his chest for a pulse. _Ah, of course he is okay. We are nations, we are strong._ He shook his head. "He is unconscious, Da? Amerika, we will have to move him to shade..If he isn't going to wake up, we need to search for the others." _If there are here, anyway._ "Regardless, It would be safer.." America nodded, "I'll lean against the rock. You can carry him right?" Then Russia proceeded to do one of those creepy smiles, tilting his head to the side. "Do you take me for weak, Amerika? You are taking this quite calmly.." He bent down, grabbing the smaller nation in his arms carefully as to not rub or irritate any wounds. "Dude, just because I'm calm doesn't mean I'm not worried.. We don't even know where the rest of the Allies are, and we're in the middle of nowhere.." Russia paused. _I didn't even think about the fact the other three are missing, Canada included. I hadn't forgotten him this time, good job me!_

"I am aware." He layed down the Englishman against a palm tree, making sure he was in the shade. He sighed. "Once I help you, we need to come back for him after we find the others. I have bad feeling that we all aren't going to be unscathed." He walked back over to America, helping him back up. "Let's go." America mumbled, trying his best to help walk, just as suddenly a familiar scream was heard not to far away..

* * *

Yayyyy! End of el chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so I'm sorry If it's not well made or, eh.. You know- Besides, it's almost 1. Am ;-; aNYWAY I'LL BE UPDATING WHENEVER U WANT :0 SO SEND ME REVIEWS!1!1! Uwu

I hope you enjoy! And yes, I include Matthew because the poor boy needs more love, and I'm pairing of characters :3 aND IF I LEAVE ONE I'LL FEEL BAD SO U KNOW-


End file.
